Naneya Hyūga
Background Naneya was born into the main branch of the Hyūga Clan. Due to that she was trained in the way of Gentle Fist very extensivly. She also trained every night to supass even those before her time. They also taught her how to use her two natures aswell. Yin-Yang Release and Water Release. Later on in life Naneya enrolled into the academy. She was able to pass as any other normal ninja would. She wasn't the best but she did pass on the higher end of the scores. Naneya became a Chunin and was givin a Hyūga member as a sensei to furthur more her techniques. Her sensei was hard on her and pushed her to her max, but Naneya didn't care, she wanted to get better and become a great ninja. Possibly even the best ever seen. Naneya passed the exams quite well. She mostly used her Gental fist to defeat her opponets but never did any major damage. She had respect for other ninja in the village so thats why she didn't go full force. Her sensei however got mad at her for not using her full potential, to show that the Hyūga Clan is not to be messed with. When Naneya was taking more difficult missions her sensei decided to get members of other clans to teach her Hiden Techniques. He took Naneya to two ninja. One was a Nara Clan member and the other was an ANBU member that had mastered Hiden Water Techniques. Over a few years she had learned a good amount of Hiden techniques that help her in most situations. She still practices using these techniques so she wouldn't get out of date with them. Later in life Naneya passed her Jounin exams. She still didn't go full force but didn't need to. Her opponet was one of the best ninja. She took him down with ease not even trying. This is how Naneya was taken into the ANBU blackops. She worked her way up to the top of the ANBU members along with Miki Kemono, her leader, and Ren Mori. They all are the Hokage's personal team. Personality Naneya is the discipline kind. She wont talk back but takes everything serious. Saying that she won't go full power unless she needs to. Naneya just wants to mostly protect the Hokage and her team members. Some times she shows feelings for her team member Ren Mori. Abilities Chakra Naneya's chakra is inmense. Possibly the largest of her team, unless Miki uses her Chakra Beast. She has this because how her sensei put her through inmense training and other members of other clans taught her how to expand her chakra. Chakra Control Her Chakra Conrol is great. This is because of her Nara Clan sensei tought her how to control her chakra for the shadow technique. Ninjutsu Naneya is great at Ninjutsu. This is one of her top aspects, tied with ninjutsu. She had mostly practiced and trained with this along side of Taijutsu for her goal to become the best ninja. Shadow Techniques Naneya only knows one Shadow technique. Due to this she can easily use it and make it last for an extream amount of time. Hiden Water Techniques When Naneya had her sensei send her to an ANBU member to be taught, he showed her how to use various Hiden Techniques. She had spent about two years with him to perfect the techniques. She can pull off about five of them at once but will use a great amount of chakra and most likely passout. Genjutsu Naneya has never really used Genjutsu so she isn't very capable of pulling it off. If she were to be put into a Genjutsu she would need help by Miki Kemono by sending a very quick and short pulse of chakra into Naneya's body. Taijutsu Naneya is naturally great at Taijutsu. She will mostly use the way of gental fist and her Byakugan to contol her opponets chakra system. Naneya was mostly trained with Taijutsu to hone in her Gental fist. She will normally use this with her Hiden Techniques to trap her opponet. Intelligence Naneya is quite smart. This is only because she is very discipline. Her sensei's would keep on testing her on various subjects for Hiden Techniques. She won't make great plans but will ussually help in plans with Miki. Relationships